The invention relates to a coupling assembly, for servicing clogged air conditioner condensate lines by providing an adaptor fitting that can be connected to the condensate line and used for blowing out the line with compressed air or Freon.RTM..
Air conditioners cool and dehumidify the warm humid air of a dwelling. The air passes through heat exchanger coils thereby reducing its temperature and water vapor content. The water vapor in the humid feed air condenses onto the cold coils of the heat exchanger. The resultant condensate collects in a drain pan and is drained from the exchange unit by a condensate line that typically extends outside of the dwelling being cooled or into a drain that is connected to a sewer system.
The humid air is pulled from the dwelling through a return ducting network. Therefore, the air is typically laden with airborne dust and lint particles that become mixed with the condensate that is drained from the heat exchanging unit. The condensate usually flows at low velocity out of the drain pan through the line and into a drain. As a result, the dust and lint that collects in the condensate periodically builds up in the condensate line to clog the flow. This results in the drain pan spilling over with water and the subsequent flooding of water onto the floor adjacent the exchange unit.
In many installations, the condensate line is brazed or welded directly to the drain pan. The tubing used for the condensate line is of a relatively small diameter since it is not necessary that the tubing handle a great volume of condensate. Therefore, it is not generally possible to snake out a condensate line, particularly in domestic installations. It is also not generally possible to blow out the line from the opening at the drain pan, since access to the opening of the condensate line is limited.
Usually to clear a clogged condensate line, the condensate line is cut and a source of high pressure fluid is forced down the line. In the field, however, there is little time available to adequately connect the source of high pressure to the cut line so that leakage does not result. Freon, which is readily available from a portable tank at high pressure, or an air compressor is often used. Typically, the compressed air line is connected to the condensate line with duct tape and hand held with pressure on the taped joint to prevent leakage. Leakage inevitably results, however, and therefore this method is inefficient in practice. After the line has been cleared, the cut ends are joined together by a suitable coupling.